AdventureTale
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: You wake up on a raft, by your belt slung a walkie-talkie, you means of communications, whom you report your status to. Entering this foreign land, you find out that it is known as the Land of OOO by Snaily the snail introduced you but tried to kill you, and Ice King saved you. Cover by akane, known as mettaton-to on Tumblr.


Opening your eyes, it seems that you are on a raft, the raft bobbing up and down as the waves carry it up and down. You pick yourself up and look at the makeshift raft you are on. You check yourself, your white shirt and a fisherman jacket over it, with lots of pockets filled with stuff, you have cargo pants covering your entire leg with sneakers at the end. You have a belt, and by its side, is slung a walkie-talkie. You grab it, and announce it, "Arrived at a landmass."

"Got you loud and clear, do some scouting about, what kind of landmass is it?" You agreed, and reply back that you had received it loud and clear. You survey the beach that you are on, it is just sand and rocks, seashells litter the ground. As you hike up the beach, the sandy ground became filled with green grass. You wonder where you are and as you looked in awe of your surroundings, the natural environment. A tiny snail crawled along, you observed it, it had arms! It begins waving at you, you wave back. It seems as if it wants to communicate with you.

"Good day creature, you seemed mightily confused about where you are. How rude of myself, I have not introduced myself, my name is Snaily the Snail! Welcome to the Land of OOO, a magical place where anything is possible. I guess I have to teach you how things work around here." Snaily stretched out his hand, and a red heart appeared. "This is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Right now, it is weak, but you can make it stronger by gaining LOVE. You would want love right? I can share some with you. I share love through friendliness pellets, others share it through different means. You ready? Here they come, catch as many as you can!" White orbs appear by Snaily, they look like they can hurt you. However, since Snaily is the only one who has introduced you to the Land of OOO which could be a living hell, you decided to trust him and stretch out your arms, trying to catch as many as you can. As you caught one of the pellets, you felt waves of pain flowing through your body, you could feel blood flowing from your body. "You naïve fool, it's kill or be killed in this world, free LOVE for me!" Snaily remarked, his face glued with an evil smile and eyes completely dark, without pupils as well. Multiple orbs surround you and begin to slowly descend onto you. You felt weak from all the pain inflicted from the orb you touched. As you prepared to accept your fate. An ice dome sprouted from the ground, shielding you from the orbs. The ice dome was chipped from the orbs and Snaily seemed to have escaped, it seemed that Snaily is not much of a stereotypical snail after all. The ice dome was removed, and a man with blue skin descended on the ground, using his beard to slow his descent. The humanoid wore a crown and had a blue robe covering him from his neck all the way to his feet, he has a sharp pointy nose and looks like a crook, but you cannot judge people based on their appearances, right?

"Eh, what are you? A human or a giraffe? Anyway, I'm the Ice King, you seem unwell, I really suggest coming with me to the Ice Kingdom so Gunter and the penguins can patch you up." Ice King suggested. You, a human who just experienced a near death experience and this Ice King humanoid saving your life, you decided to take up his offer, coughing up blood on the ground at the same time. Ice King grabbed you by the shoulders and used his beard which began flapping, beginning its ascent to the sky. As your vision gets blurrier, you notice the distinct surroundings, the direction you were heading is the Ice Kingdom, and it lived up to its name. It is truly a kingdom that is covered in snow and you can see snow creatures walking around, in the middle is a tall ice structure sticking out, which would most likely fit Ice King's description of a castle. Adjacent to the Ice Kingdom, is a huge patch of grass, where a treehouse stood, by the treehouse at a distance not too far away, is a dome and a launchpad seemed to be adjacent to it, with a rocket standing on it. Just by this massive patch of grass, which you decided to deem as the grasslands, the by its side is what seemed to be a city. The strange thing about the city is that it seemed to be made out of candy, two gigantic things sat by its walls, each of them having an ice cream cone as a hat, they seem to contain gumballs but you cannot really tell due to the pink coloured glass messing with the colours, in addition to your energy being sapped away as you become weaker and weaker. Another city caught your attention and it was on fire, literally. Everything seemed to be colored red, but you knew they were flames, the ground was entirely black, like charcoal, lava littered the area as a replacement of lakes and rivers. A huge unnatural rock structure in the center seemed to be the town hall or where leadership resides. Taking note of the surroundings, the fatigue overwhelmingly overpowers you and it becomes too difficult to fight back. Ice King cheered you on, "Come on human, or what I think you are, don't lose consciousness, help is on the way!" Ice King took out his phone and began dialing a number, you blacked out, but you heard a snippet of Ice King's conversation. "Hello, Doctor Princess…"

Sounds of machines beeping woken you, as you opened your eyes, another humanoid seemed to be checking on you, she wore glasses and wore a lab coat over the orange overalls she had, and confirmed that you were fine. Ice King appeared by her side. You believe that she is Doctor Princess. She began to take her leave, and as she was leaving, she turned around and told Ice King," Remember to call me if anything crops up, it seems your penguins are capable enough to care for the human, and yes, it is a human, not a giraffe. It seems that Finn is not the only human in OOO." She begins to rub her hand over her hair. "I must also thank you, at first I seriously doubted you, I thought it was some scheme to kidnap me again, but at least it was a serious emergency. I guess things do change after all, even for you, Ice King."

"What?" Ice King replied naively, still having no clue of everything Doctor Princess said just now.

"Nevermind, just tell me if anything crops up." Doctor Princess took her leave. You began to raise your back, and Ice King came to your side helping you up of the bed.

"Doctor Princess has given you really strong stuff, even required to use magic, should heal you pretty quick, should be a couple minutes or so before you can get out of bed and move about. I will go get some board games to play with you, it has been so long I have played board games with anyone, playing with the penguins have been boring, plus I'm sure they are cheating. Wait here, let me go get the board games." Ice King hurried off. The medicine must be incredibly strong, never experienced something like it before. The effects were quick, the Penguins, seeing that you have regained your energy, removed the wires that the machines attached to you require. You quickly pick yourself out of bed, you were still on your white shirt, cargo pants, with the fishing jacket over you. Your belt was on a bedside table, the walkie-talkie was by the belt.

You grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed a button, speaking into it," Status report, am in some the Ice Kingdom."

"Status received, receiving location." You pick yourself out of bed and look at penguins just walking about. You decide to explore the place, you found that you have entered the living room, a triangle shaped window letting in the sunlight. You decide to check out the view, and walked towards the window, admiring the view that it brought. There are cyclops, no, Iceclops walking about, and you see one playing in the snow. The Iceclops can be described as one-eyed dark blue skinned creatures, which are muscular, their clothing is made out fo snow, and they have three conifer trees on their heads as hair, they also have a long yellow mustache, but some did not. You presume some of them shave. The living room is interesting, it contains a drum kit, and gym equipment, there is also a cage, but it is empty. The cage can be described as a cell, where one keep prisoners in, you wonder why would Ice King have one, and for what purpose? Underpants and old pizza boxes scatter the icy cold ground. You decided to tidy the place up, requesting the Penguins assistance, you are not going to touch the underpants!

"Hey, penguins, mind clearing this place up?" You requested, it is the least you can do considering that Ice King saved your life.

"Quack Quack!" Gunter replied, and the Penguins started picking up the underpants and pizza boxes as well as rubbish on the ground and lazily dumped them out of the triangle window. You watch as the lazy penguins cleaned the place up and left the living room. You also decided to leave the room, and you entered what seemed to be ice King's bedroom. You looked as his bed and decided against further inspecting it. There is a hamper, you walked there and looked into it, the stench from the dirty laundry hit you and you took a couple of steps back. You notice a device lying on a table, seemingly made out of plastic, it seems that the creatures or humanoids know how to make plastic. The table stands on four legs, two pairs, each intersecting one another. You sat on the icy chair by it, the seat is cold, as expected, strangely enough, you expected the chair to start melting but it does not. What kind of sorcery is this, you question. The device is gray in color and there is a small blue trackball at the right of the device. You decided to touch the small blue trackball, and the device turns itself on, you are entered into an interface with many files. Noticing that nothing else on the keyboard fits the description of a mouse, you decided the small blue trackball is the alternative, you used it, and clicked on one of the files. Clicking on one of the files, you see badly drawn pictures of Ice King and a female hanging out, the female is wearing a crown, which signifies royalty. It seems that the Ice King is interested in females with a royal heritage, however, instead of processing these things, you start laughing. You scroll through the drawings, laughing harder each time, there was one where Ice King and the female was kissing, another one where the two was on a rollercoaster ride and the two singing at the same time, like the human act of karaoke. After looking through multiple poorly drawn drawings, you had enough and decided to leave the device be. Looking across the room, you see multiple cracks in the wall, the ice wall, seems to be extremely hollow, all you need to do is to apply a punch and it will go down. You raised your elbow and dashed, and you smashed into the wall with no effort at all. You came sliding towards a table. You looked around you, and realize that you were in a chamber, and it was filled with weaponry and books. This type of knowledge would be something people would die for, on the table you had your grip on, there were two knives, made out of metal, strange, for a place made out of ice. You grab them and slung them by the sides of your belt. By the table side, you see three long swords, you decided against bringing them with you, they would be too heavy. There was a book on top of a table, the table seemed to be spinnable, you spun the table, testing your theory, you were right. You looked at the title, it is a first edition ice ninja manual! Ninjas are not real, are they? You grab the book and decided to flip to a spell for an ice sword, you read out the words written, and an ice sword appears in your hand. It appears things are not as boring as you thought.

Note: Before one writes a review asking for the story being placed in the crossover between Undertale and Adventure Time, truthfully, the story contains no characters from Undertale, only the concepts, and they are only concepts, the bare minimum, ALL of the lore will come from Adventure Time, it is an AU, just chill and relax.

2nd Note: For those who read Hunting Chara, a crossover between Undertale and Adventure Time, I can confidently say there are two or three chapters left, I will try to get them done as soon as possible, which could be a few months later, who knows?


End file.
